


余债三命丨A Man Owes Three

by iriskung, rabbitprint



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, General
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriskung/pseuds/iriskung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitprint/pseuds/rabbitprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of "A Man Owes Three" by Luc Court (rabbitprint).<br/>提醒：含剧透，背景设定为《群鸦的盛宴》艾莉亚的POV变为“运河边的猫儿”之前。</p>
            </blockquote>





	余债三命丨A Man Owes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Man Owes Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947) by [rabbitprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitprint/pseuds/rabbitprint). 



       黑白之院的环境并不是最恶劣的；整个布拉佛斯就是流浪者的天堂。神庙里的神像默默地注视着杂乱的景象，满大街都是操着各种语言长着不同脸孔的人，即使有人留意到艾莉亚，也不会认出她就是那个史塔克家族的逃犯。她应该感到幸运，因为她勇敢而不愚蠢，否则她有可能傻到当街倒立，声称自己是乔佛里。

       神庙里很安全，虽然她的床凹凸不平，毯子也乱得像鸟窝一样，心情却几乎可以称得上愉快。这里的街上不会经常出现打架的事，有时甚至太过平静了，反而令人不安。当艾莉亚把用过的碟子递给那些流着口水的猥琐守卫时，永远也用不着害怕他们心血来潮地捅她一刀，因此她可以放开肚皮吃个饱。没人会强暴她或杀了她，或者更甚，蹂躏过后再取她性命。

       但是夜晚的情况就没这么好了，虽然在房间里很安全，不用担心持刀的人闯进来，翻她的短裤看里面有多少个铜板；毯子也够暖和——仅仅是奢侈地 _拥有_ 完全属于自己的房间已经令人难以置信了。困扰着她的是梦境。通常她都是一觉睡到天亮，可总有那么几晚，她不仅梦到狼，还梦到其他人——她把这些梦叫做“艾莉亚式的梦”。

       有时是母亲，有时是琼恩，但有时在那些特别诡异的梦里，背景要么是父亲死后自己所经之处，要么是从未去过的地方，而且她会梦到贾昆。她不再是十岁的浑身泥泞的肮脏小鬼，而是脱胎换骨的艾莉亚：这个艾莉亚更快乐更健壮，有时是女孩，有时看起来也像个壮硕的男孩。贾昆轻笑着把手搭在她肩膀上，笑声像是热水的冒泡声，她总是一把推开他。

       但艾莉亚从来都不妒忌甚至不在乎打扮得漂漂亮亮的人，比起穿上秀丽的长袍，她更愿意被当作男孩；这才能救她的命。珊莎就绝对不会这么想。对艾莉亚而言，打扮成一副引起杀手注意的模样简直不可理喻。

       而且无论怎么看，贾昆——这个有着漂亮颧骨的男人——都比她看起来更像少女。

       这些梦的气氛通常都很平和，不会令她烦恼，她也用不着去考虑为什么贾昆会出现在梦里。在那个世界里，艾莉亚不是平日的艾莉亚，贾昆也是一副完全不像贾昆的表情。至于他们为什么会躲在树丛和冒烟的大棚后，甚至在强盗就在外面的情况下缠在一起，这就不得而知了，因为细节通常不会呈现出来，反应过来的时候她就已经在那儿了，感觉又是那么温暖安全而心满意足。他们从来没有时间去探究贾昆是怎么出现在那里的，更不用说为什么她会在他的臂弯里沉睡，或者为什么她竟然会 _允许_ 他像抱着一只小猫一样，手掌轻抚着她的肚子。

       她第一次从有贾昆的梦里醒来时，除了困惑就只有恶心。清醒的艾莉亚会认为男孩无趣到极点，可那时混沌的大脑连该先去思考哪件事都不清楚。但不管怎么说，贾昆都不是一个 _男孩_ 。贾昆就是贾昆，礼貌的盔甲中透着危险的气息，却又不可思议地温柔顺从，像是不小心被艾莉亚牵住了脚带的训练有素的猎鹰。曾有那么一段时间她把他控制在了手心里，他如此轻易就对她立下誓约，以至于她都怀疑那是否只是谎言，但他说到做到，取走了她索求的每一条性命。

       用独特的方式取走的最后那条也不例外。

       好几个星期了，她一直在床上滚来滚去，焦躁不已。梦的内容很不规律，但她沮丧地意识到贾昆是梦里的常客；她和他亲密地待在一起，浪费了太多个夜晚，可不知怎的，他的存在会令她安心，即使她只能看见罗拉斯人凌乱的半红半白的头发和惯常的微笑。

       所以当她下一次闭上眼看见的是狼群时，不得不说感到一阵解脱。她在密林里的草地上奔跑，轻松越过挡在路上的朽木和荆棘。和她一起奔跑的狼群看起来像是毛茸茸的灰色流水；它们刚刚才杀戮完并饱餐一顿。

       身旁的一头狼猛地咬住她的下颌，她没有害怕，转头反咬一口，加大步伐把狼群远远甩在身后。她知道 _那就是_ 之前和她扭打在一起的狼；他一直跟在她身后却没一次能追上她。她像飞翔似的在山丘间跳跃，永远也不会疲惫，他却总是在中途停下，大口地喘着粗气。当她小跑回到狼群里时，他只是夸张地抖抖耳朵打个哈欠，对着她的脖子喷着气，一副毫无兴趣的模样。

       这次她故意放慢了脚步，在斜坡与河流的分叉口转了个弯。他急于跟上她的速度，却没发现这是一个陷阱；她像蛇一样扭动着跳下来把他压在身下。两头狼在地上打了好几个滚儿，对方的咕哝声令她力量倍增，她便嘲笑似的咬了他喉咙一口。两头狼像是出生没多久的巨型犬不停地扭打撕咬，直到他们被路上的障碍物绊倒。

       接着森林消失了。艾莉亚不再有四条腿，她双腿颤抖着站在赫伦堡寡妇塔的地牢里，听着头顶大厅里的声音；尖牙和罗尔杰还在屠杀着被烫伤的守卫。

       在这场杀戮中，贾昆慢慢朝她走来，伸出一只手；他的双手和剑尖都在往下滴血。她已经能预测到从他嘴里吐出的词语了，仿佛那些话就在她脑海里，而她只是背诵出来。

       “女孩也应该要浴血，”他说，“这是她的命运。”

       他扯着她的裙子一剑划下，她却畏缩着躲开了。他轻笑着跪在地上，沾满血的手伸向她的脸颊。她等待着他的触碰，以为碰到脸颊的会是冰冷黏滑而非温暖的带着香泽的手。他甚至 _闻起来_ 也像是刚从熏香沐浴里出来似的，头发散发着淡淡的香味，全身都散发着淡淡的香味。

       她慢慢地靠近贾昆，试探性地伸手去拿他的剑，可当她握住剑柄时，她发现这是她的“缝衣针”。艾莉亚突然意识到自己之前的行为是多么的愚蠢可悲，于是整个人都扑进了贾昆怀里。和她在号哭塔的草堆里第一次睁开双眼时一样，他一遍又一遍地亲吻着她的头发，在她耳边低诉着自己的承诺。

       “一起去狭海对岸吧。”他发出邀请，然而临冬城的蓝天浮现在艾莉亚的眼前，诱惑着她回家，令她动弹不得。这时贾昆和临冬城都消失了，留下艾莉亚独自一人站在烟火弥漫的空地里，耳边是母亲的尖叫。

       然后她又醒了，觉得恶心不已，甚至在洗脸时有齿间塞满了木炭的错觉。

       她知道，有些梦有着特殊的意义，可她似乎完全无法从这些谜一般的梦里找出一丝线索。在梦里，她扯着贾昆的头发拉低他的身子，最后把脸埋在他怀里，听着他轻笑。但当她醒来后，渴求的不是贾昆的触碰，而是他的知识：怎样改变自己的面容，怎样去杀人，以及怎样才可以微笑着做这些残酷的事。

       她也不是只会梦到这些淫靡而羞于开口的事。有时她会梦到父亲还没有死，自己在向他倾诉着小秘密。其中有一次在厨房里，两人手持厨子用来切水果的钝刀，父亲一字一句地指导她，让她知道用刀对付人和对付苹果的差别。但有时他不是父亲，只是戴着父亲的脸的贾昆。

       这是最糟的状况，总是令她困惑不解。她想念父亲，想念贾昆，想念着一切照旧的情况下她也许已经学会的技巧。倘若他们一家人还留在从前那个安全的临冬城，或许她现在会被勒令穿上裙子——但如果能让所有人都起死回生的话，这也是值得的啊。倘若她选择了和贾昆一起离开，她就会放弃回家的渴望。然而，无论怎样她也无法回到那个临冬城了，那里已是空城一具。

       假使贾昆在她身边——或者琼恩，或者父亲，或者那个有着精湛剑术的西利欧·佛瑞尔也好——他们的其中一人也许会知道该怎么做，她也用不着茫然地摸索前进，结果却只是离临冬城越来越远。这令她很生气，气他们全都离她而去，也气自己居然妄想有人作伴。孤狼可以顽强地存活，她也可以照顾好自己。

       只是身体的某部分明显违背了她的意志。艾莉亚不明白为什么这种梦现在就缠上了她。如果她的命名日还没过的话，她现在还是十岁；就算已经过了，在她看来自己也还是太年轻。她不想成为如花似玉的闺女，不想嫁到别的地方去，对着陌生人张开大腿。

       第二天她就有了求助的机会。蜡烛快要用完了，除非神庙里也没有存货了，否则艾莉亚就该提醒最年轻的侍僧补充点新的。她徒劳地拍着手想引起侍僧的注意，却被那个慈祥的人看见了，于是他告诉她在下午的时候可以去其中的一个工作室找找看。

       她溜进房间里时慈祥的人已经装好了一盒蜡烛。起初她乖乖地站在那里，看着他从桌子的这头到那头都摆上蜡烛。在他收拾好一排蜡烛刚准备收拾下一排的时候，她说话了。

       “你说过，没多少女人愿意做千面之神的仆人。要是我愿意去侍奉他，而不是像……”她笨拙地朝厨房摆摆手，不知道厨子乌玛在不在那儿，因此不敢说出流浪儿这个词，“我可以留在这儿吗？”

       “你长这么大了吗？”慈祥的人又好笑又同情地说，但还是认真地回答了，“如果你希望这样，”他用手指轻轻敲着她的头，“我会给你些药草，自己拿去泡水，每晚喝一口，这样你就能全心全意地侍奉千面之神了。当然，前提是你把脑子用在别的地方，而不是整天瞎操心这里发生了什么事。”

       “慢着。”她突然说道，在他准备塞些什么东西进她手里前的最后一刻合拢手指，抽回了手。 _是毒药让她变成现在这个样子_ ，慈祥的人曾经这么说过流浪儿的事。毒药的伪装变幻莫测。“除了让我睡去以外它还会有其他的作用吗？会不会把我变成 _不一样_ 的人？”

       他直直地看进她眼里。“你害怕改变吗，史塔克家族的艾莉亚？”

       她不知道该如何作答。要是她不改变自己的话，她永远都会被当作艾莉亚看待，无论是“邋遢鬼”艾莉亚，还是临冬城的艾莉亚。可要是她改头换面的话，那就再也没有人可以认出她来了。“我不想改变，起码不想只是因为这些 _梦_ 而改变。”

       “那就降服它们。”他微微挑眉答道，接着又把一盘蜡烛装进箱子里。

       之后她就放弃了在不断恶化的混乱梦魇里寻找出头绪的想法。每天早上醒来时，感觉都像是泡了好几个小时的热水澡，全身的肌肉都松弛下来，心情无比畅快。她根本用不着去想什么借口来骗取睡前的一杯水；厨师总是顺着她的要求去做。通常艾莉亚会把水放一晚上，第二天早上醒来后用来润喉，但偶尔失眠的时候，她就会起身啜一小口，润湿干燥的唇舌。

       其他时候她则会凝视着映照在蜡烛摇曳的蓝光下的药草陷入沉思。她曾救了贾昆一命，而他和其他人不同，他一直都把这段恩情铭记在心，而不是在她父亲死后，走进她的世界又撒手远去。在赫伦堡的时候是他唤醒了伪装成老鼠的冰原狼，而她熟知的他的容貌已经模糊不清——如果慈祥的人的行为可信的话，他的 _名字_ 也不再是原来那个名字了——但有什么东西还是没有改变；他是她在赫伦堡里徘徊时的秘密。不知怎的，贾昆像是编织好了一条钓鱼线一般的皮带，总能把艾莉亚的思绪从远处勾回来，无论她想起的是两人的约定还是杀死他的命令。在漆黑的夜幕下，他就是她的双手，只因 _她的_ 存在而存在。

       他是特别的。杀死 _其他人_ 只会缩短冗长的祷文；她和他们没有任何羁绊，他们也不会入侵她的梦境。

      _格雷果爵士，邓森，“甜嘴”拉夫，伊林爵士，马林爵士，瑟曦太后。_ 她边爬上床边念叨着，眼前浮现的却不是他们任意一人的脸，而是贾昆的脸。他们躺在马棚的干草堆里，双腿交缠，耳边是栅栏里马匹慵懒的嘶鸣。她也能听见外面铁砧的声音，锤子一下一下地敲打着马蹄铁，像是在风中碰撞嘎嘎作响的铁链。在临冬城的下午，她永远也不会看到这样的景象，但艾莉亚很知足，她明白也许自己还会被困在更糟糕的地方。

       贾昆的拇指抚摸着她下颌和耳朵间的位置，像是熔化的烙铁一样滚烫。“这是杀死某人的另一个方法。”他说，但焦躁不安的艾莉亚没耐心听下去。她咬住他的手指，当他想退缩的时候她转而舔舐着它，吸吮着指关节。他的脸色缓和下来，发出一声轻轻的呻吟。

       他故意低下头凑在她脸旁。一切都沉甸甸地压在她肩上，但她还能感觉到贾昆的呼吸，他强迫她放松下来。就这样在他怀里，与世隔绝，感觉是那么惬意温暖而安心可靠，她不由得把鼻子埋在他耳边。

       如果有人想来刺杀她，她对自己说，他们必须先过贾昆这一关，而这具肉体毫不逊于精钢纯铁。

       一会儿过后她推开了他。“你是有话要对我说才来这儿的吧？”

       贾昆把她按倒在干草堆上。“某人能听出来，女孩的品德还没堕落，这对贵族出身的女孩而言还是有价值的。”艾莉亚疼得龇牙咧嘴，瞪着提醒她这一点的人，后者却没有再说话。她以为他说完了，但他再度开口。“如果她的家族还在——”

       “不要说出来，”她制止了他，“别。”

       他的手滑落至两人腹间，像蜘蛛的爪子一样摸索着。布料因他的动作而起皱，但他没有掀开它，只是一寸一寸地往下移动，最后牢牢地按着她的双腿，像是怕她会突然逃开。艾莉亚被困在他身下，只能艰难地蠕动；这令她的神经更加紧绷，原本她就已经抑制不住想要去触碰那静止不动的手指了。最后贾昆移开了手，留给她前所未有的空虚感。

       她暗暗诅咒着贾昆。他摇摇头，“女孩要小心，”他警告她，“女孩不知道自己在索求什么。”

       她皱起眉头，此时压在身上的重量感觉不再那么愉快。“朋友不会伤害对方，”她反驳，“不会明知故犯。”

       他改回跪坐的姿势，叹了口气。“就是这样，坏孩子。”他拉扯着解开她背后的绑带，艾莉亚腹部和大腿的皮肤顿时暴露在空气中。“就是这样。”

       她不知道接下来该怎么做。有些动物在交配的时候只是躺着，承受着对方的动作，而妓女们会扭动着腰肢，尖叫着呻吟；可艾莉亚不是野兽也不是妓女。当贾昆轻轻分开她的双腿，在她的额上烙下一吻时，她别无他想，只想 _温顺地_ 接受他。

       然而她没有这样做。她挣扎着，拉扯着他的头发，抓挠着他的头皮和耳朵。他忍受不了这种力度，只能弯腰躲闪；这令她略微失望，却也放下了心中的大石，伸长脖子打得更起劲了。她用力地捶打着他肩膀和颈脖间的肌肉，最后贾昆猛地捉住了她。

       “女孩不应该拿自己的命冒险。”他低声说道，声音变得沙哑浑浊。 _是我的缘故吗？_ 艾莉亚不禁感到好奇。突如其来被人控制的感觉令她头晕目眩，迷糊中她想这次是不是把贾昆逼到极限了。他从未伤害过她，但她很清楚，和慈祥的人一样，对贾昆而言也有着一条不可逾越的界线。

       “女孩看不出哪里有生命危险。”她回击道，不愿就这样被威胁。

       她的话点燃了战争的烽火。贾昆嘴唇的线条变得冷峻，他牢牢地压在她身上，一只手伸向了她的脖子。他的手很有力，但艾莉亚并不觉得痛苦。他俯下身子，两人的距离越来越近，而她在他身下不顾自己的意愿扭动着，双唇笨拙而狂乱地在他身上留下浅浅的印记。

       即便是在梦境里也不能如她所愿。贾昆看起来并没打算开她的苞，但身体里的什么东西仿佛霎时断开了，像是一阵疼痛或肌肉的痉挛；又或是和咄咄逼近雄鹿的无情狼群一样，体内深处的骚动渴求不断积聚着。这种感觉冷不防地来袭，最初是肌肉紧绷缩成一团，但并没有痛楚。接着很快她又放松下来，原本的紧张转化为一股热量，皮肤因汗水而湿透。她觉得有点儿痒，因为贾昆的头发在她脸上来回扫动。

       她的呼吸平静下来，紧绷的神经也逐渐松弛，这时贾昆猛地拉过她，他硬朗的轮廓看起来活像是盘旋在上方的猎鹰。

       “第三个名字？”

       这是个不合时宜的问题，即使是在她混乱的梦里，他也绝不该提出这个问题。真正的回答—— _贾昆·赫加尔_ ——依然牢牢扎根在她的回忆里。然而，梦中的艾莉亚把头凑到他耳边，低声说：“艾莉亚·史塔克。”

       他浑身颤抖，在她上方撑着手臂直起身。下一秒，他的脸变幻成了鹰钩鼻的男人——接着又变成了她从未见过的脸孔，黑色皮肤白色皮肤棕褐色皮肤交替出现。一张张的脸孔消失不见后，取而代之的是一头露出利齿的狼，油腻厚实的毛发直竖起来戳刺着她的皮肤。它最后一次用臀部推了推她，艾莉亚亮出獠牙，冲着它咆哮。

       然后她全身汗湿地醒来，伸手在床边的桌子上摸到那杯水，撕开包装纸时，一半的药草都掉了出来。她胡乱地把它们扔进杯子里，不小心把包装纸的一角也扔了进去。她的双手不住地颤抖，几乎无法拿稳任何东西。

       她把杯子往嘴边送去，却在中途停住了。倒影微微闪烁，水里的那个人惊恐地睁大了双眼，她好一阵子都没能认出来。

       她盯着它，然后猛地把杯子砸在地上，液体四处飞溅。

       接下来的那个夜晚，她的梦里只有奔狼和母亲，别无他物。


End file.
